The Best Flight Of All Time
by KlainebowKlisses
Summary: Klaine one-shot. "After a busy week away with the Warblers performing, Blaine and Kurt are just looking for a quiet flight back to Westerville. Neither of the boys could have dreamed at what happened instead." Klaine fluff.


**Hi! So, introductions. My name is Becky, and I am a teenager from the Uk, in high school. My life is pretty normal, and I have obsessions like probably every single teenage girl in the world. Mine are Glee, anything Starkid, Klaine, and Darren Criss. Especially Blaine and Darren Criss. So, after reading hundreds of Klaine fanfics, I decided to write my own, and this is the result! I understand that it's not going to be very good, since it's my first one, but hopefully I'll improve over time. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and thank you so much to Kurtsiegirl for being my beta. I highly recommend her stories. They're awesome and full of Klaine-fluff. Basically heaven:D Becky xxx**

At the announcement that the plane back to Westerville was ready for boarding, Blaine gave Kurt a relieved smile before getting to his feet, to a chorus of woops and cheers from the other Warblers.

"Ok, I'm warning you now," Blaine shouted, as the boys started getting to their feet. "_Please, _try not to damage the plane, or yourselves, in any way. We've made it this far without any major incidents, so try and keep yourselves amused for the flight back" Blaine almost pleaded.

He noticed David giving him a mischievous grin at this, and Blaine returned it with an icy glare.

As the Warblers almost ran to the back of the rapidly forming queue at the gate, Blaine turned back to Kurt and gave an exasperated sigh. He picked up his holdall, before letting his eyelids droop, as Kurt quickly grabbed his bag. Noticing just how tired Blaine was, he frowned.

"You should try to get some sleep on the flight, Blaine, you're exhausted." He said, concern washing over his features.

Blaine gave his friend as small smile, and slowly opened his eyes again.

"Yeah, well, it's tiring trying to keep David and Wes at bay for a whole week. I'm surprised they acted as well as they did, they didn't do anything too horrible...I don't think anyway." Kurt winced. The other Warblers had neglected to tell Blaine anything about what Wes and David got up to on the trip, like the food fight, and the strange noises coming from their room late at night, or the water balloon match, choosing to keep Blaine blissfully unaware. It was better for all of their sakes. Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine, trying not to let the guilt show on his face.

"I mean, how can they be hyper _all the time?_ I'm exhausted just watching them!" Blaine shook his head in wonder.

Kurt only shrugged in return, an impassive look on his face, and both boys turned and followed the rest of the Warblers to the back of the queue.

"Well, at least we got seats together," Kurt said a few moments later. "Imagine what it would be like sitting next to the two of them for 5 hours. You know what they're like when they're bored." Kurt stated, pointing to Wes and David who were laughing hysterically and high fiving each other, before disappearing down the hallway, leaving Nick and Jeff with frowns on their faces, looking slightly offended. Kurt didn't even want to know what they had done.

He turned back to Blaine, who, surprisingly, hadn't been paying any attention to the boys, or, in fact, Kurt. His eyes had once again slid shut, and he was leaning his head against the wall. Kurt chuckled, shaking his head at his friend, before proceeding to gently nudge Blaine awake.

"Mmm...what's happenin'?" said Blaine, still half asleep. He slowly opened his eyes, a dazed expression on his face, and looked at Kurt.

'_That just might be the most adorable thing I've ever seen.' _Kurt thought, sighing quietly. Blaine continued to stare at him.

It had been months since Kurt had came to the realisation that he was in love with his best friend, Blaine Anderson. But he had always tried to brush his feelings aside, knowing that Blaine could never feel the same way about him. It got harder and harder, as he fell for Blaine more and more every single day. He seemed to make Kurt feel like he was special, that he actually meant something to him. And aside from Mercedes, he had never had a friend like that. Someone he could relate to, who he could look up to. Blaine was still completely oblivious about Kurt's feelings towards him, and even after Kurt had practically told him that he liked him as more than a friend last Valentine's day, Blaine had somehow managed to ignore the signs, and they had continued to be best friends ever since. But Kurt couldn't help wanting more than friendship. He couldn't help how his eyes strayed to Blaine's lips as he was talking, and how he had imagined those lips against his many times.

"_He'll be the death of me," _Kurt though, as Blaine gave a wide yawn. Somehow, Kurt's mind started thinking of puppies, and how much Blaine resembled one when he did that. He sighed again, frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he just get over Blaine? There was no hope of them ever being together, so why did he keep wanting it as badly as he did? Kurt watched, as Blaine turned into his usual dapper self, thanking the smiling woman who he gave his passport and boarding card to, before turning round and giving Kurt a massive grin.

"_Because he's freaking perfect, that's why_" Kurt thought, as he snapped out of his Blaine-induced daze before giving the required things to the lady, and following Blaine down the hall.

"At least the performances at the concert went well. But I'll definitely be glad to get back to Dalton. I miss my bed." Blaine said, flashing Kurt a smile.

The Warblers had been invited to perform at a concert to raise money for Children In Need. It was quite a popular event, and they had been lucky to get a spot on it. It was all thanks to Thad's Dad though, who organized who was performing. It had taken a lot of pleading from Thad's part to convince him to let them be a part of it. But in the end, it had worked.

"I can see that." Kurt s smiled, as Blaine gave yet another wide yawn. He had told Kurt while on the trip that he had always had trouble sleeping in a bed that was not his, and Kurt had been worried about him all week. They fell into a comfortable silence, as they made their way to the planes doors. Once they had shown there boarding passes to an overly-happy woman, they made their way to their seats. Kurt took the window one, as Blaine fought with the bags to get them in the overhead compartment. Eventually he got them in, before slamming the door shut, and collapsing on the seat next to Kurt.

"Stupid bags..." He murmured to himself, and closed his eyes. Judging from the peaceful look that came over his face, he fell asleep within seconds. Kurt could hear the other Warblers chatting and laughing around him, and Kurt turned to stare at Blaine, who was lightly snoring. This made Kurt chuckle, and he smiled lovingly at the boy.

Kurt truly thought that Blaine was the most beautiful boy he had ever met, inside and outside. He was this perfect, charming, confident, out and proud boy. Well, Kurt knew Blaine had his downfalls, and that he wasn't perfect. But sometimes, when they were alone watching Disney movies or obsessing over the latest edition of Vogue, it seemed that way. The only thing about Blaine that frustrated Kurt, aside from his habit of locking his emotions away, was his obvious lack of fashion sense. Kurt knew he had it in him somewhere, but every time they went on a shopping trip, Blaine continued to buy the same disgusting jumpers, and he would not listen to Kurt telling him to stop buying them. But he swore one day, he would get rid of every hideous jumper in Blaine's damn closet. He just needed to work out how to do it first, without leaving Blaine with absolutely no clothes whatsoever. Another thing he couldn't understand was Blaine's attachment to those hideous pink sunglasses. He decided he would get rid of them too.

Kurt snapped himself out of his trance, and noticed that the plane had just taken off. He loved watching everything on the ground get smaller and smaller, until you couldn't make out one house from the other. Too soon, his view was blocked by clouds, so he turned back round to stare at Blaine. Those curls...they did something to him. That was not natural. He longed to reach out and touch them, to feel how soft they were, to wind one round his finger. Somehow he managed to refrain from doing so, and settled for just simply staring instead.

"He likes you too, you know." Kurt jumped in his seat, and swung his head around quickly to see who had spoken. A blush started creeping to his cheeks, as he was embarrassed to be caught staring at Blaine so obviously. Jeff was leaning over the seat in front of him, try, and failing, to hide a grin.

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked. Jeff had barely ever talked to Kurt before, so this was a surprise.

"He likes you back. Don't you see him staring at you? It's constant. I'm surprised you haven't caught him by now. Whenever you're name comes up in conversation, he seems to lose all rational thought. Whenever you walk into the room, his face lights up. It's like some God has walked in. It's sickening, really." Jeff said in a jokey tone, unable to hide his grin.

Kurt stared at Jeff, completely confused. Blaine couldn't like him. That was just too much to ask for. But why was Jeff saying these things? Why would he lie? Blaine thought of him as a good friend, so what reason could he possibly have to lie to Kurt? Suddenly Jeff disappeared back below the seat, before Kurt could ask him what the hell he was talking about, and he let his eyes flicker back to Blaine. He kept going over what Jeff had said to him. He had never noticed any of the things Jeff had talked to him about...or had he? Had he noticed and brushed them off because the idea of Blaine liking him was so mad that he couldn't even let himself think about it? He couldn't remember. And he didn't know what he was going to now. He didn't know that Blaine liked him, and no way was he going to make a move that could spoil their friendship forever. Blaine was going to have to give him some indication that he liked him as more than a friend, before he could even think about that. He dragged his eyes from Blaine's face, and stared idly out the window, letting his mind drift.

A few minutes later, Blaine shifted in his seat, muttering "Kurt." under his breath. Kurt's head snapped round to stare at the boy, eyes wide. No, Kurt was just hearing things, surely? He can't have just said Kurt's name in his sleep...but he did. He was sure he had heard right. But what could that mean? Kurt was even more confused, now. Could Jeff possible be right? Could Blaine actually _like _Kurt? Kurt suddenly noticed that Blaine was pressed uncomfortably against the arm rest separating the two boys, so he gently took hold of it and moved it upwards, careful not to disturb Blaine. His face seemed to relax a little at this. Kurt smiled. A few minutes later, Blaine mumbled "Kurt," again, but this time, the boy shifted over in his seat, and wrapped his arms around the shocked boy, and buried his face into his chest, giving a small contented sigh. A small smile graced his perfect lips. Kurt could only stare in wonder. Did this really mean that Blaine liked him? Kurt didn't see how Blaine could just think of him as a friend after doing that, and saying his name gave him an indication that Blaine knew exactly who he was cuddling into.

A few boys around him had noticed the boys embrace, and were smiling, some muttering "About time, too..." However, Kurt didn't notice any of them. He just gently wrapped his arms around Blaine, and rested his head on his dark curls. As the plane climbed higher and higher, he let his thoughts drift away from him, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Nrgh" Kurt grumbled, 3 and a half hours later. He was being prodded by something unknown, and it was not the nicest way to be woken up. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight pouring through the window. And then he remembered that Blaine was still in his arms, and his head was in fact resting on Blaine's. He couldn't help but smile, his eyes glowing with delight.

"Uh, hey Kurt." Kurt turned his eyes to Jeff, who was once again leaning over the seat in front, trying to hide his smile at the two boys' embrace. Kurt narrowed his eyes and gave him is best bitch glare, angry at him for disturbing them. Jeff's smile instantly faded.

"I...uh...I just woke you up to tell you that the plane's due to land in one hour, if you and Blaine want to...you know...talk." And with that, he disappeared behind his seat, looking truly uncomfortable.

Kurt sighed. As much as he was happy sleeping with Blaine in his arms, he knew they needed to talk. And he didn't know whether he should be looking forward to the conversation, or dreading it.

He gently unwrapped his arms from around the sleeping Warbler, and lightly shook him awake.

"Wha...what?" Blaine stuttered, his eyes fluttering open. "Kurt," He said softly, looking up into Kurt's blue eyes, still clutching the countertenor in his arms.

Kurt smiled down at him. "Are you quite comfy there?" he said, jokingly, his eyes glinting.

"Oh god!" Blaine suddenly sprung up, realising the position the two boys were in. He looked horrified with himself. "Kurt, I am _so sorry!_ I don't know why I did that, I didn't even realise..." He trailed off, seeming to notice Kurt's soft smile.

"Aren't you...angry at me?" His tone had softened considerably. "I just plastered myself over you for the whole flight!" He winced.

Kurt suddenly felt brave, and decided to take a chance. He needed to know how Blaine felt, and if this was the only chance he was going to get, he was going to take it. "I didn't mind much. I was quite comfortable actually." Kurt's smile remained, though inside, he was so nervous. What happened if he was wrong? What happened if Blaine didn't like him at all?

Blaine frowned, still at a loss as to what Kurt was implying.

Kurt realised Blaine was going to need a bigger push.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Kurt asked casually.

Blaine's frown only deepened at this.

"_Why is Kurt acting like this? Did you say something in your sleep?" _He thought. He desperately tried to remember what he had dreamt about...he had known he we was enjoying the dream...oh.

Kurt could tell the exact moment that Blaine had remembered what he had dreamt. His eyes grew wide, his mouth parted, and his eyebrows rose. He let his gaze slide back to Kurt.

"I didn't...say...anything about you...did I?" Blaine asked hesitantly, desperately hoping Kurt said no.

"You might have said my name once or twice." Kurt said, amused. He was still incredibly nervous, but the expression on Blaine's face was just too cute.

Blaine's face crumpled, and he put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Kurt...I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to take you out to dinner and serenade you... and now I've gone and messed it all up."

Kurt's heart was beating at 100 miles an hour, but he needed Blaine to say it out loud. He needed to hear it.

"To find out what, Blaine?" He said, as softly as he could.

Blaine raised his head and looked deep into Kurt's eyes. It was time to tell him how he really felt. And he knew that this would probably be the end of their friendship, because he knew Kurt would never be his. He tried to put as much emotion in his voice as possible, praying that Kurt would understand and let him down gently.

"That I'm completely crazy about you. That I can't stop thinking about you, and that I think I've fallen in love with you." Kurt gasped, as Blaine continued, "I know I screwed everything up with the Jeremiah thing last Valentine's Day, and I was so _horrible_ to you and I know you will never, ever feel the same way. But I love you Kurt. And I'm sorry it took me so long to say it." He trailed off, a deep look of sadness on his face. He dropped his eyes down to his knees, eyes filling up with tears.

Kurt was at a loss for words. He was desperately trying to process this information. Blaine Anderson _loved_ him. And he thought that Kurt didn't love him back. He knew he had to tell Blaine exactly how he felt. But words couldn't ever explain how he felt about Blaine. So he did the only thing he could think of that could possibly show Blaine how much he loved him, how much he needed him.

He raised his hand to gently cup Blaine's chin, and gently turned him to face Kurt. Blaine's eyes were wide, and Kurt hadn't ever seen them so golden before. He was truly beautiful. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, he brought his face closer to Blaine's, and gently pressed their lips together. Blaine froze, but after a second he snapped out of his daze.

"_Kurt Hummel is kissing you! Kiss him back, you idiot!"_

Both boys eyes fluttered shut, and their lips started moving together. They were hesitant at first, but the kiss gradually increased in intensity. Both boys were amazed at how _right_ it felt. It was like their lips were meant to do this, were meant for each other. Kurt brought his other hand up to Blaine's cheek, and started tracing small circles on it, before grudgingly pulling away. He rested their foreheads together and smiled.

"I love you too."

Blaine gasped.

"You really do?"

He couldn't believe it. He was so sure that Kurt hadn't thought of him as any more than a friend, but here he was, telling him that he loved him back. Kurt gave a small nod, and both boys couldn't help but grin. Blaine pulled Kurt in for another kiss. After a minute, Kurt pulled away completely, sighing.

"We'll do more of that later. Definitely. But right now we have an audience." Blaine followed Kurt's gaze and turned around. Wes and David were staring at them, laughing.

"FINALLY!" David shouted, high fiving Wes, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Both boys glowered at them, until they had stopped staring. They were always scared off Kurt's glare.

Blaine shook his head, turning back round to look at Kurt.

"So," he gently kissed him again, smiling. "Kurt Hummel, would you do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend?"

Kurt grinned, and replied, "Always." Which prompted an adorable smile off Blaine, before he curled back up to Kurt, much like the position they had been sleeping in only 15 minutes before. Yet everything had changed now. Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "_Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend_" he thought. His heart skipped a beat. He didn't think he was going to get used to saying that anytime soon. He kissed Blaine's curls, and dropped his head to rest on Blaine's.

"_This has to be the best flight of all time." _He thought, before drifting to sleep, a small smile on both boys' lips.

**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm open for any prompts any of you may have, because thinking up ideas isn't my greatest strength .:L Much love! Becky xxx**


End file.
